


The Winter Soldier's Soulmate

by GryffindorRavenclaw



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deaf Clint Barton, Hurt Clint Barton, M/M, Phil Coulson lives, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorRavenclaw/pseuds/GryffindorRavenclaw
Summary: Bucky thought he never had a soulmate mark, but when Clint is kidnapped by Hydra, will he find out differently?





	1. Where is Hawkeye?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I love Hawkeye and he is my favorite Avenger. It makes me extremely sad that he has not shown up in any of the Infinity War trailers. That being said, I thought I would write a quick two-shot about him. I own nothing. I just had fun playing around with an idea.

Clint woke in darkness. His head was killing him like someone had dropped him on a concrete floor a few times, so he was disorientated. He was strapped down on what felt like a reclining chair similar what you found in dentist's offices and blindfolded. And since he couldn’t hear a thing, not even the distant tick of a clock, that means they have found his hearing aids which put him at a severe disadvantage. His heart started to beat out of his chest and he had to take deep breaths to calm himself. He hated being without his aids. He felt weak but it made it ten times worse with his sight compromised as well. Someone could be in the room with him right now and he would never know.

Thinking back, Clint tried to remember how he got into this situation. Unfortunately, his head was hurting so bad that all he could definitely remember was that he was on a solo mission for SHIELD. Since he joined the Avengers almost five years ago, he hasn’t had that many SHIELD missions because he was to recognizable. Once in a while though, he was sent out with a team or on his own if he was requested by a handler. This time he was on a simple recon mission with Agent Rumlow as his handler. 

From what Clint remembered, they had flew to Russia to check out a location that might have been an old Hydra base. It was thought to be abandoned, so Clint’s job was to locate the base and find any relevant data he could. The last thing he remembered was leaving the aircraft and making his way towards the base. The only bright side is that if he doesn’t check in by the end of the day then Rumlow would know something has happened. Sadly, Clint didn't know how long he has been here as it is.

Clint stiffened when he felt a displacement of air near him; someone was right next to him. He felt a prick in his arm and then the pain took over. He tried to get away but his arms were strapped down along with his legs. He couldn't do anything as whatever it was entered his bloodstream to make it feel like his blood was boiling. The feeling spread until if felt like his entire body was on fire. Clint was sure he was screaming but all he could focus on was the pain until his body gave him relief and he passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky was annoyed. Barton wouldn't be back for another week when he was supposed to have been back today. The one week recon mission has turned into two weeks. He and Clint have become good friends since he joined Steve at the tower. He was the only person who didn't seem uncomfortable to be around Bucky and treated him like he was normal. Not that Steve wasn't great, but he was uncertain and hesitant around Bucky at times. He still remembers the first time he had met Clint. Clint just looked at him intensely like he was examining him and then gave a grin before saying 'Welcome to the team. If you want to get your ass beat at the range come find me'. Steve had looked shocked and nervous like bucky would suddenly decide to strangle him for suggesting such a thing. Bucky, of course, had taken that as a challenge. They now spent many hours at the range trying to outdo one another. 

Where Steve was the person Bucky went to for support and comfort through his multiple nightmares and returning memories, Clint was the one he went to to relax and be himself, or be the person he was now. Steve had a hard time when Bucky did things that he wouldn't have done in the past but there wasn't that pressure with Clint. Due to this, they spent a lot of time playing xbox, watching movies, and sparring. Clint has made it his mission to catch Bucky up on the pop culture of the twenty-first century. He wasn't complaining because he got to spend time with the archer, who he has developed feelings for. That was something though that he couldn’t tell Clint. He didn't want to mess up their friendship. For all he knew, Clint could see him as just a friend and he didn’t want it to get awkward. Mainly though, he didn't know if Clint had a soulmate mark. He didn't want to start something and then Clint's soulmate come into the picture. He didn't need that heartbreak. It was already bad enough that he himself didn't have a mark.

When it came to soulmate marks not everyone had them but you could also have more than one. When your soulmate is born, their mark will show up on your skin. Due to this, many could live for many years before receiving a mark. One thing that Bucky and Steve had bonded over as kids was the fact that neither had a mark. They had continued to not have a mark even when they were in their twenties. Steve was always highly upset about this fact. He's a romantic and always wanted someone who was his "perfect match". Bucky was upset about it too but he hid that fact by sleeping around in his early years and completely avoiding the topic in his later.

What many didn't know was that Steve had finally gotten a mark when he woke up after all those years. What even less knew was that his soulmate was Tony Stark. It was a complete shock for everyone involved, even Tony, who up until that point never had a mark either. After a year of miscommunications, arguments, angry sex (according to tony), and adjustment, the two were finally going strong. They put everyone else to shame with how in love they were and Bucky would be lying if he said that he wasn't jealous. He wanted that love with someone, preferably Clint, but Bucky didn't know how Clint felt. He would stay Clints best friend though if that was all he could have. Bucky didn't want to think about what would happen if Clint ever found his soulmate though. To picture him with someone else is just to hard to contemplate. 

Bucky made his way down to the communal kitchen. When he entered, he noticed that everyone was already there. Steve was preparing what looked like french toast with eggs and bacon. Bruce and Tony were sitting at the table discussing some tech that went completely over his head. Natasha was reading a novel and Thor was making his way through a box of poptarts. The chair that Clint usually sat in was empty and Bucky felt somewhat lonely seeing it even though he was surrounded by his teammates. There was just something about Clint that made him feel complete. Once he got his coffee and sat down he sighed and looked at the chair beside his. This caused Tony to look up.

"I see that you are missing bird brain. It has been a lot quieter around here recently" Tony said smiling.

Bucky looked up and everyone was looking at him, he felt his face redden a little. "Yeah, I miss beating his ass at sparring" Bucky says hoping to get the attention off of him.

Natasha snorted because she regularly kicked his ass too. Steve smiled at that but then got serious, "Where is Clint anyway? I know that he's on a recon mission but where?"

Natasha looked up, "I'm not sure of the place because it's classified but I do know that he is with Agent Rumlow."

"Who's Rumlow?" Steve asked, and bucky was wondering the same thing. He's met a lot of SHIELD agents but this is his first time hearing about an Agent Rumlow.

"He is a level 8 Agent. He has been in Shield for a decade probably. Clint's in good hands." Natasha said.

"Well that's good at least" Steve said smiling, "I wonder why they had to extend the mission though. Hopefully, he will get back soon."

Bucky hoped so because he didn't have a great feeling about this mission. He didn’t know what it was but everytime he thought about Clint he felt a weight settle in his stomach. It was probably due to the fact that the mission was extended, but whatever it was, the sooner Clint got back the better.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All he felt was pain. He still doesn't know where he's at, why he's here or what they are doing to him. Not once in the haziness that surrounds him have they taken off the blindfold or put back in his aids. They have not interrogated him once since he’s been strapped to the chair. All he knows is the needle pricks and pain. They have been injecting him with a multitude of different things based on the side effects each time. Sometimes it will cause the burning pain like the first shot when he became aware of his situation. Other times, it feels like they injected ice into his veins or once the outcome caused his muscles to ache. Each time it lasted for different periods of time. Clint doesn't know how long he's been here but it's been longer than a few days. He can only hope that someone will find him soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's been another week since Clint has been gone. He was scheduled to be back yesterday and has yet to make an appearance. The team was called into headquarters today so that is where they were waiting for an update.

They were all grouped together around a conference table. Steve sat at the head of the table with Tony on his right and Bucky on his left. Bruce sat beside Tony and Natasha and Thor sat on Bucky's side. Just then, Director Fury walked in with a tense looking Agent Coulson. As soon as Bucky saw Coulson he knew the news would not be good. Nothing could usually get under Coulson's calm facade except for Clint and occasionally Natasha. Clint was one of the first agents that Coulson brought into SHIELD. Before the Avengers, Coulson had been his handler for many years.

"Agent Agent, Fury what do we owe the pleasure?" Tony said mockingly he has yet to completely forgive the two for pretending Coulson had died.  
Before they could respond, bucky snapped out, "What has happened to Clint?"

Everyone went quiet and many looked surprised by the outburst. They were either surprised by the concern in his voice or the fact he said something at all. Since joining the Avengers, he has opened up some but he still stuck to the sidelines. It must have been all the years as Hydra’s toy that made him more of a observer than participate. The only people he talked to openly were Steve and Clint. 

Fury looked contemplating, "We will talk about how you knew this was about Agent Baron later" he paused before continuing, "But Mr. Barnes is correct in thinking it’s about Baron."  
Everyone looked concerned as they overlapped one another saying,  
"What?"  
"Where's Barton?"  
"What happened?"  
"Coulson?"  
"Is he okay?"

"ENOUGH!" Fury said commandingly making everyone focus on him. "It has recently come to our attention that Agent Rumlow is an undercover Hydra agent. This became apparent when we started looking into where he and Agent Barton were since they didn't check in yesterday morning. In fact, the last time there was a check in it was from Agent Rumlow and not Agent Barton." As he was saying this he pulled up a screen to show Agent Rumlow, and Bucky felt a shiver race through him. He knew this man, but not as Agent Rumlow. He knew this man as his handler while he was still with Hydra.

"I know him" Bucky said quietly, "He was one of my handler's." Everyone looked to him with varying expressions. The most prevalent was scared. Everyone knew that whatever happened to Clint it was not going to be good.

Fury continued, "We received a video this morning which is why everyone is here. It would seem that Agent Rumlow is a massive player in Hydra and he turned over Agent Barton to Hydra in the beginning of the mission. This means that Agent Barton has been in Hydra's hands for well over a week without our knowledge." At this everyone started cursing and Steve looked like he would be sick. "The video isn't going to be easy to watch."

Fury turned around and started fiddling with something on the screen and then a video popped up and started to play.

It started with Rumlow in the forefront, "Hello Avengers!" He seemed very pleased with himself in the video. "I guess that you now know that I am Hydra and it has been my pleasure to have infiltrated SHIELD without anyone knowing the wiser" at this he gave a grating laugh, "But I thought it was finally time to come clean about my affiliations. If the Asset is watching this, he will know exactly who I am. I have been one of the people who has been in control of the asset for many years. Unfortunately, now that he is with SHIELD, it was only a matter of time before I was recognized. Due to this, why not go out with a bang and bring one of the Avengers with me." He turned around and started walking towards a door in the back. The camera followed him through the door and there strapped to a chair was Clint. He looked like he was awake but barely and he had puncture wounds all over his arms. He had a blindfold wrapped around his head and he head was nodding like he was trying to stay awake.

Rumlow turned back around like he was advertising a prize and said, "As you can see, we have been having fun with your little archer. Unfortunately he won't be able hear what I am saying. It's really important that you listen." He sat down in a chair near Clint like he had no care in the world, "See, I have decided that since you have stolen our soldier that we would steal one of yours. And who better than the soulmate of our very own Winter Soldier?" 

Bucky felt all eyes on him. How? He didn't have a soulmate mark. He always felt a connection with Clint, sure, but to be soulmates?

"I bet you are wondering how I know this, so let me explain." He picked up a file that was beside him and took out a picture and turned it towards the camera. After the camera panned in, Bucky could make out that it was a picture of a hawk with an arrow clutched in his claws. "This is the mark that showed up on the asset back in 1980 when we assume Barton was born." There was an intake of breath to Bucky's left, "Of course, we couldn't allow the asset to have a soulmate so we removed it from his back. Thankfully due to the location, he never saw it.” Rumlow grinned widely and continued,”I haven't thought about this in years but I saw Barton's mark about a month ago while in the gym showers and it clicked. Barton and the asset were soulmates! My plan was then formed." He stood up suddenly and walked towards Clint and brushed against his face causing Clint to flitch back. 

Bucky's hands were squeezing the handles of the chair so hard he could feel it splintering under his fingers.

Romlow then took out a knife and cut a slash in the side of Clint's pants at the hip. There, clear as day, was a picture of a rifle that he would have used during the war with a red star on the stock. Bucky's emotions were all over the place. He was ecstatic that Clint was his soulmate but terrified that Hydra had him. Also running though his mind was why Clint had never said anything about his mark? Did he not want Bucky?

Rumlow gave another little laugh. "How does it feel to find out about your soulmate and that you lost him in the same day?" He walked over to counter at the wall and picked up a syringe filled with a yellow liquid. "Our plan with your soulmate is to turn him into our new asset and if something happens and the serum doesn't take.......well, lets just say we won't be heartbroken about it. It will just mean there is one less Avenger in the world." After he said that, he walked back to Clint and Stuck the needle in his arm. As soon as the serum was in, Clint started fighting against the restraints. Then the screaming started.

It was the worst sound Bucky has ever heard. He felt like he was falling to pieces. That the man he loved was in pain and he couldn't do anything to stop what was happening. The video stopped but he could still hear Clint's screams in his head.

The room was dead silent after the video had stopped. No one was speaking and when Bucky looked up there were looks of disbelief or devastation on everyone's faces. Tony was the first to break the silence "What do we do? We can't just let them have him, he is ours!" Bucky was surprised by the possession in that statement. Usually Stark is the one that acts like everything is fine even when it isn't.

"We have intel that may place them in a small town off of Moscow, Russia. I need all of you to head out there today and bring our archer back." Fury said bringing up a map of Moscow on the screen.

"Are you sure the intel is correct because this is hydra that we are talking about" Steve asked.

"Yes, We have a few agents in Hydra ourselves. Unfortunately, they weren’t able to tell us anything about this operation involving Agent Barton but what they could tell us was that this post in Russia has been inactive until about two weeks ago around the same time that Barton was taken."

"We need to stop discussing this and go" Bucky said suddenly, "We are wasting so much time when we should have been called as soon as there were questions about Clint’s location. I want Clint back and I will get him back. So you need to shut the hell up so we can get moving." As soon as bucky finished he got up and started moving towards the door. This seemed to knock the rest of the team out of their stupor and they soon followed.

Bucky was going to rescue his boy and then he will never let him out of his sight again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to update this. These past two weeks have been very busy and I've had no time to put towards writing. Thanks much to everyone who gave kudos and left comments you made my day. I hope you like the final chapter.

The plane ride to Moscow was probably the longest Bucky ever had to suffer through. There was a terse silence that no one seemed to want to fill. No one knew if Clint would be found alive and if he was alive in what state he would be in. Hydra was literally playing with the idea of creating another super soldier. There was no telling how these serums would effect Clint. They would be lucky to find him alive at this point. That scared the life out of Bucky. He knew now why he always felt connected to Clint. It wasn’t the fact that they had several similarities. No, it was because Clint was literally his other half. The real question now is why he never said anything to Bucky about his mark? Was he ashamed to have him as a soulmate?

Bucky looked up when he heard a throat being cleared. It was Steve, who looked like he was stepping into his ‘Captain America’ façade. “Okay team, we will be entering Moscow’s air space at fifteen hundred hours. We need a game plan because we can’t just run in guns blazing hoping for the best. We need….”

“Just stay out of my way” Bucky said, cutting off whatever formation that Steve was going to put everyone in. Bucky loved Steve and usually he had no problem following orders from him but this was Hydra. He knew how they ran because they put their thoughts in his head for decades. They wouldn’t stop at anything to get their point across. They didn’t have time to play around with Hydra. In this case, the base needed to be hit hard and fast before they knew what was happening. This would give Hydra less time to get away or do something more to Clint.

“Bucky, I really don’t think…..” Steve started again

“No. Do what you want but you need to stay out of my way because I’m going to get Clint. This is Hydra, they won't hesitate. If this was Tony in that building being experimented on with any number of things, would you take the time to make plans or would you go on and get the shit done? Giving them less time to do anything else to the man you love. 

Steve was thinking it over, and based on the pained expression on his face, the thought of Tony in Clint’s place was obviously not a pleasant one. “Fine.” Steve said finally, “What is your plan?”

“Hit them hard and fast before they have time to get away or kill Clint. If we try to sneak up, we will be spotted. They have a great surveillance system around all of their bases and they have little care for anything but Hydra’s goals. So, if they see us coming, nothing will stop them from putting a bullet in Clint or to sacrifice a few agents so the others can get away with him.”

Bucky paused and looked up. The whole team, minus Natasha who was flying the plane, were focused on him. More than slightly uncomfortable with that much attention, he continued. “I think that we need to literally drop in on them.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you sure that was smart?” Ward asked as he followed Rumlow into the room that Clint Barton was located. “I didn’t think we would be sending the video until we knew if Barton could withstand the Serum. Now we are going to have the rest of the Avengers and the Winter Soldier breathing down our necks.”

Rumlow was checking the machines that the archer was connected to and smiled. “He has made it farther than any of our other test subjects. I believe that he will be able to withstand it.” He paused, and checked another number on the screen. “Yes, he will do very well.”

“But what about the Avengers?” Ward reinstated. He didn’t believe that Rumlow was taking the threat of the Avengers seriously. He should have waited a little longer before sending that video in. Now, they knew exactly who had the archer and they would be working to locate him. Ward really didn’t want to be there when they finally did show up.

Rumlow sighed, “Will you calm down? They have no idea which location we are at. You know as well as I that we have several bases near where Barton was taken. Once they hit one, we will know where they are so we can relocate to a different facility.”

“But what if they pick our location first?” questioned Ward, He still didn’t think Rumlow had made a wise decision. In Ward’s opinion, Rumlow had just wanted to brag to SHIELD. They shouldn’t have done the video in the first place. 

“Will you Stop!” Commanded Rumlow, “We will see them coming, and anyway, Doc will be here soon with the serum. Then we will really see if Barton lives or dies.”

Ward sighed, he was tired of Rumlow’s attitude. Yes he infiltrated SHIELD, but so have many others including Ward himself. Yes he bought in Barton, but they were taking some major risks in this endeavor. They were putting a spotlight on themselves where SHIELD and the Avengers are concerned. If it had been up to him, that video would have never been sent. He would have left the Avengers wondering what happened to their archer until it was time to bring him out. 

Looking over, Rumlow was once again distracted by the stats on the screen. Ward shook his head and turned on his heals to leave the room. He hoped Rumlow knew what he was doing. To be on the safe side though Ward was leaving the base and heading back to SHIELD. he needed to protect his position in case everything went to shit. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were almost to the base. Bucky was up and pacing back and forth in the cabin unwilling to sit still any longer. The rest were also up preparing themselves for the jump. Tony and Thor were suited in their armor while Bucky, and Steve were in Parachutes. Neither probably needed them, what with the serum running through their veins, but had put them on regardless. It had been decided that both Natasha and Bruce would stay on the aircraft shooting down any who try to escape. 

Bucky almost felt a little sorry for anyone who gets in his path because he was pissed. It was one thing to mess with him but to mess with the man who was his....... Well, let’s just say, they won’t know what hit them until it’s too late. Walking towards the hatch he could see the unassuming base in the distance. Starting a countdown in his head, he watched as it got closer and closer. When he got to one, he took a deep breath, and jumped. The rest of the team following close behind. 

As soon has his feet hit the ground he unhooked his parachute and started running for the entrance of the base taking down anyone who got in his way. In his peripheral vision he saw Steve and Thor doing the same. They were taking no chances of anyone getting away. This is what happens when you piss off the Avengers. As Bucky got to the door, someone was exiting obviously trying to escape. Bucky grabbed his head and slammed it into the outside wall. Not waiting to see where the body landed he made his way into the base. Looking around, Bucky could tell that this base was a quick check in base and not one for main operations. Rumlow probably figured that it would be looked over for this reason. Making his way through the small hallways, he was checking out any rooms he came across, when a gunshot came from the his right. Turning slightly, he saw Rumlow standing there with a pistol in his hand grinning like a mad man. 

“Well, Well, Well, look who has shown up. Does it bring back pleasant memories seeing me again? I know it brings back pleasant memories for me. Memories of you being my Bitch. Back then all I would have had to say is ‘kill hawkeye’ and he would be dead no questions asked. I miss those days but guess what? Your little boy toy may be dying as we speak and there’s nothing you can do.” He laughed.

Bucky now knew that this man had to have lost his mind. Not many would be willing to face the Winter Soldier head to head and laugh about taking what was his. Bucky started to slowly walk towards Rumlow. Once he got his hands on him, there would be no saving him. 

Rumlow just stood there like he didn’t have a care in the world. As Bucky was passing a doorway a shot rang out. He barely moved in time to get out of the way of the bullet speeding towards his head. He turned quickly and sent a bullet back catching the man off guard and getting him in the face. He went down and by this point Rumlow was shooting. Jumping into the doorway with the died man, he was able to get out of the line of fire. Not pausing he returned fire and got Rumlow in hand. Before he could do more than scream and drop the gun, Bucky was on him punching him in the face. 

This man was one of his main handlers for the last twenty years. He put Bucky in the chair more times than he could count. He now is the reason that Clint could possibly be dead. He continued to punch Rumlow in the face when he felt someone touch his shoulder. Swinging around with his gun, he saw Steve standing there with his hands raised. Looking back to the man on the floor, he was dead with his face a mess of blood and bones. Bucky quickly stood and looked to Steve.

“Tony found the control panel for the base. He is downloading any information he can find and then setting explosives. We need to find Clint and get out of here.” 

Bucky not able to speak at the moment just nodded and continued his search.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clint woke to the chair vibrating. Like all other times he has woken up he was still deaf and blind to the world around him, so he had no idea what would be causing the chair to shake. He can only hope that whatever it was, it was in his favor, because he couldn't take this hospitality anymore. Based on the shaking, it felt like whatever it was was getting closer to Clint's position. If Clint could give a guess it would be that the building that he was in was being attacked. Here's to hoping it's his team and not some other enemy.

Being the most lucid since he has been strapped to the chair, he started to pull at his restraints. Then suddenly, his blindfold was ripped off of his face and he could see for the first time. The light almost burned, it felt so bright, after so long in the dark. Once he was able to adjust enough to see, he noticed that there was a man in a lab coat standing in front of him. He was talking but Clint couldn't focus enough to know what was being said.

It happened all at once, the man stabbed him with a needle and injected something at the same time that Bucky burst through the door and shot the man in the head. Clint would have felt the spray of blood or bucky unstrapping him but at this point all he felt was the worst pain imaginable before the blackness took over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Clint woke again, he was on a comfortable bed in a well lit room. Looking around, Clint noticed Bucky was passed out in the chair by the bed. Clint relaxed for the first time knowing that he was now safe when he realised that he could also hear bucky breathing. Lifting his hand to touch his ear, he didn't have his hearing aids in.  
He made startled sound which must have awoken Bucky because the next thing he knew Bucky was there gripping his hand. Waiting until Clint looked at him, Bucky said "Clint? How are you feeling?"  
Meeting Bucky's eyes Clint could see the worry but also the love. When did that happen? He always assumed he was alone in those feelings. "I can hear" He said horsely, "How can I hear without my aids?"  
It was Bucky's turn to look startled. Clint would have laughed if he wasn't so confused.  
"It must have been the serum" he said, then, more lowly like he was talking to himself, "how did we not think of that?"  
"What?" Clint asked starting to freak out just a little. The only serum he knew of was the Super Soldier serum. Was that what they had been injecting him with? His heart started beating really fast and it was getting hard to breathe when Bucky framed his face and turned it so he could look into his eyes.  
"Woah, woah, Clint calm down. Everything is okay, you are fine, take a deep breath." Clint stared at bucky and focused only on his eyes and was able to calm down little by little. Once he had his anxiety under control again he was able to assess his body more calmly. His muscles ached like he had over worked them but otherwise he felt fine. There was none of the incapacitating pain that he has lived through recently. He also couldn’t get over the fact that he could hear. What did they do to him?

“What happened?” Clint finally asked once he could find his voice. Bucky looked conflicted like he didn’t know quite where to start. 

“Well….You were taken by Hydra” He paused, “It turns out that Agent Rumlow was actually Hydra who infiltrated SHIELD. They took you because they wanted to turn you into their new asset since I was lost to them. They have been injecting you with a mix of different serums to try and get the same result as Steve and I.”

Clint was shocked. Not only because Hydra decided to play test dummy with him of all people but because it must have worked to some small extent. One question that was on his mind above all others was, “Why me?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There, Bucky thought, he knew that question would be coming up and he dreaded trying to answer it. He knew that he was the reason that Clint just went through all the pain these last two weeks. If Clint hadn’t been his soulmate. If Bucky hadn’t joined SHIELD. Then this would have never happened. Would Clint hate him now? As Bucky opened his mouth to answer Clint’s question with his heart hammering, there was a bang in the back of the room. When he looked up he saw both Stark and Banner walk in arguing about something. Bucky lets out a low sigh...saved by Stark of all people.

Tony suddenly stopped his spiel and looked over at Clint. “Hawkeye!!! Finally, you are awake. You will not believe what they did to you. They….” He was cut of by Bruce elbowing him in the side. “What?” Tony huffed but stopped talking. 

Bruce smiled as he walked over to the bed. “How are you feeling Clint?”  
“I actually feel rather well surprisingly.” Clint replied, “A little achy but otherwise no complaints. Actually, I’m just really confused as to why I can suddenly hear.”  
“I wondered if that may be a possibility.” Bruce said, “You see based on the notes that we found in the Hydra base we rescued you from, they were playing around with making another super soldier. They shot you up with a mix of different serums to see what would work to make you stronger and faster. Once they had it profected they had planned to …. “ he paused and looked apologetically at Bucky. “They planned to wipe your memory much like they did Barnes and using you to target us.”  
Tony broke in, “ yes, their plans were an interesting read. As if we wouldn't have been able to get you back. We wouldn't have stopped at anything to get you back like Steve got Bucky bear here.”

Bruce rolled his eyes and continued, "Well...Since you have been here, Tony and I have analyzed your blood. It looks like the serum has actually worked. You have more muscle mass and you will most likely see some changes in your strength and speed. It seems that the serum also healed some problems like your hearing. You are now at your peak physical health. We also believe that you may start aging slower due to the serum repairing your body.”

Bucky looked to Clint and saw that he was in shock. It was a lot to take in and they haven't even got to the big reveal of why he was taken. He wanted to take Clint in his arms and never let go but he still didn't know what to think about their relationship now. They have been good friends since the beginning. Clint has gotten him where Steve has not but now everything was different. Sitting there and not being able to touch Clint become to much. He had to get out and let off some steam. He headed towards the doors ignoring the other three in the room. Once he was out he started towards the gym, maybe Steve would be willing to spar with him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clint watched as Bucky got up and walked out. He couldn't help the shot of dejection that ran through him. Bucky didn't owe him anything. Clint had thought at one point that they were soul mates. It was one of the main reasons that Clint had started to hang out with him in the first place. But after months of Bucky not addressing the possibility, Clint had had his hopes dashed. Unfortunately by this point, He had been on his way to falling in love with the man, so Clint continued to hang out with him torturing himself. Thankfully, Bucky hasn't seemed interested in anyone else. The possibility of him hugging, touching and kissing another person who wasn't Clint made it feel like there was a hollow pit in his stomach. He still remembered the time, several months ago ,when Jane had shown up with Darcy to visit. Darcy had flirted with Bucky like it was going out of style. Clint had never wanted to hit someone so bad in his life. The only thing that kept Clint from sending an arrow her way was the fact that Bucky almost completely ignored her. But dammit he still didn't like the Bitch. Bucky was his! Clint was a little surprised at how possessive he felt of the soldier but sadly he didn't feel the same way. 

Clint had been so wrapped up in his thought that he hadn't noticed both Tony and Bruce staring at him sadly. “What?” He questioned. 

“Have you two talked?” Asked Bruce. Confused Clint responded with a “yes”. He was even more confused when both men looked relieved.  
“Oh good” Tony replied, “so you know all about you and terminator being soulmates.” Clint was sure he had heard him wrong “Wait. What?” At this both men shared a look.  
“I thought you said you and Barnes talked?”  
“We did. He told me some about Hydra’s plans but before he could tell me why they picked me you both walked in. What do you mean? We are soulmates?”  
“Well Shit…” Tony said while Bruce looked highly uncomfortable.  
“Clint…..” Bruce finally said, “I believe this is something you need to talk to Bucky about”  
“Well he isn't here and I want answers” Clint ranted, “So I am his soulmate. How do you know and I don't. Was me being his soulmate the reason that Hydra chose me for their little trial run? It is, isn't it?” 

Clint didn't know what to think. So Bucky was his soulmate. Why hadn't he said anything? Why had he left? Does this mean he doesn't want Clint? What Clint wanted was answers and by Tony and Bruce's expressions he wasn't going to get anything from them. Frustrated and more than a little upset, he threw back the covers to the hospital bed and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Thankfully someone has dressed him in sweat pants and not one of those uncomfortable open backed hospital gowns. Bruce looked like he was going to protest until Clint shot him a look. Taking a deep breath he stood up. Surprisingly he felt great. Turning back to the other two men, he said, “Since you won't answer me, I'm going to find the other half of this equation and get some answers.” 

Looking up, “JARVIS, where is he?”  
“Sergeant Barnes is in the gym Agent Barton”  
“Thanks”

Looking towards Bruce and Tony. “I'll see you two later”  
Bruce gave him a reassuring smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both Steve and he where sitting on the mat in the gym having just finished their fight when Clint walked in. 

Steve saw him first and got to his feet. “Clint are you well enough to be out of medical yet?” 

Bucky saw that Clint didn't even spare Steve a glance when he said “ Will you give us a minute Cap? Bucky and I need to talk.” Bucky swallowed. Clint obviously knew something with the way he was staring at him and Bucky was more than a little nervous. 

Steve looking between the two of them and must have decided that it was in his best interest to leave because he just nodded and headed towards the door. 

Clint waited until the door closed behind Steve before finally saying, “Why didn't you tell me that you were my soulmate?”

Bucky was somewhat relieved that the first words out of Clints mouth was “stay away from me” but he should have known Clint well enough to that he would never do that. “I didn't know until I saw the video after you were taken.” Bucky finally replied. 

“What video?”

“Rumlow had sent a video to SHIELD about his plans for you.” He paused, “in that video he mentioned how I received a soulmate mark in 1980 of a hawk holding an arrow on my shoulder blade. At that point, I was still very much under their control, so they removed it. Rumlow was planning on exiting Shield soon when he saw your mark. He figured out that we were soulmates so he found a way to get back at me and the Avengers” Bucky paused to take a breath. Clint has yet to say anything and Bucky refused to look up to see how this information was being taken. “ I understand….. I understand if you no longer want to be friends. I am after all the reason that you were taken.”

“You're right” 

Bucky felt a sharp pain in his chest. 

“You're right. I no longer want to be your friend.” Bucky could hear Clint take a deep breath. “I want more.”

Bucky finally looked up at Clint and he looked terrified. He was playing with the string of his sweat pants and looking down at the floor like Bucky himself was just a second ago. Man they're a pair that's for sure. No wonder they haven't figured this out sooner. But enough was enough, if Clint wanted him like he thinks he does, then Bucky was going to go for it. 

He got up from the mat and made he way over to the obviously nervous archer. By the time he had made it to him. Clint had looked up and all Bucky could focus on was Clint’s blue eyes and how his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. Reaching out with his metal hand, he tilted Clint's face up and pressed their lips together. At first it seemed like he wasn’t going to kiss back but when Bucky started to pull back, Clint reached out and grabbed a hold of Bucky’s neck to pull him back in. The kiss was everything that Bucky had hoped it would be. Clint’s lips were soft but firm on his and when he opened his mouth to grant Bucky assess it was breathtaking. Bucky explored his mouth tentatively at first and then more boldly when he felt Clint clutch at his hair and hum. When Bucky pulled back from the kiss they were both panting like they had run a marathon. He placed his forehead against Clint’s as they caught their breath. Looking into Clint’s eyes he could see the love, love for him of all people. Bucky didn’t think he could ever get any luckier than at this moment. 

Clint leaned in for another kiss which quickly got passionate. Clint started to back him up until his back hit the wall beside the door. He felt hands make their way under his shirt and slowly work their way up his chest rucking up his shirt with them They broke apart so Clint could pull the shirt over his head. His hands ran back down Bucky’s chest to the waist of his pants. Before he could unbuckle his pants, Bucky grabbed Clint’s ass and lifted him up so Clint could wrap his legs around Bucky’s waist. Their bare chests pressed together as they once again kissed. 

Bucky wanted this to continue in a more private location, because there was no telling where Stark had cameras and he didn’t want anyone to see Clint. Clint would soon find out that Bucky has a possessive streak a mile wide. With Clint’s legs wrapped around him, he opened the door that they were next to and made his way towards the elevator. Clint continued his assault by kissing and sucking on Bucky’s neck and it took all of his will power not to have his way with him right there in the elevator. Finally the elevator stopped on his floor and he was able to stumble out and towards his bedroom door. Just as he got the door open, Clint decided to bite his neck lightly causing him to moan. He made it to the bed and tossed Clint onto it. Clint gave a little laugh as he bounced but soon stopped and watched wide eyed as Bucky stripped at the end of the bed. Bucky couldn’t help but feel a little flattered when Clint have an appreciative moan. Crawling his way onto the bed, Clint met him part way so they could kiss while he helped Clint out of his pants. Bucky has been dreaming of this moment for months and he can’t believe it’s finally happening. All thoughts soon left his head as Clint reached between his legs. 

Many hours later.................

Bucky was laying on his bed with Clint laying partly over him playing with the little bit of hair on his stomach. He was so happy and relaxed right now he didn’t think he ever wanted to move. He and Clint talked between the second and third rounds and found out that they have been feeling the same connection but didn’t know what to make of it. Clint had figured that Bucky wasn’t his soulmate when Bucky never made a move. Now that they both knew better they decided to give a relationship a try. It would definitely take work but Bucky believed that it would be more than worth it. When he was about to doze off he heard Clint say, “I bet I can beat your ass sparring now.” All he could do was laugh. He loved this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you see any mistakes I need to fix and let me know what you think. :-)


End file.
